


Crepúsculo (la Venganza) DEAN/SAM

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parodia, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto responde a un reto de un foro de supernatural. Es una historia de humor. A sam le encanta la saga de crepúsculo y consigue que Dean le lleve a ver la peli al cine El problema es que Dean se mete con quien no debe y acaban condenados a repetir ciertas partes para poder salir vivos XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepúsculo (la Venganza) DEAN/SAM

— ¿Quién me mandaría abrir la boca? –Dean pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos mientras Bobby y Castiel lo miraban ir de un lado a otro de la oficina.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque le dijiste que si, sino querías ir. —Habló Castiel.

Bobby hizo una mueca y miró hacia el cielo y Dean se imaginó que él viejo cazador sí que lo sabía. Sam podía ser muchas cosas, pero era lo más importante para él.

— ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tiene casi treinta años, pero cuando me mira con esa carita de cachorro… no puedo. Además el muy… me hizo prometer que lo haría antes de saber de qué se trataba —Respondió Dean alzando las entradas que sujetaba en un puño.

— ¿Eso no fue un poco tonto, muchacho? —Preguntó Bobby mientras servía otro par de Whiskys y se sentaba tras su escritorio.

Dean se encogió de hombros y bebió su vaso como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas en el fondo. Maldijo cuando comenzó a sonarle el móvil con la canción (I still loving you) que había puesto para identificar a Sammy. 

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, pero no contestó: —Me vuelvo al hotel les dijo a los hombres. Gracias por la bebida, Bobby. Nos vemos Cass.

—Ánimo, muchacho esto no va a dolerte. —bromeó Bobby dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero Dean sabía que nada haría esto indoloro. No le salvaría de este infierno, ni cuarenta besos de tornillo con el irlandés. La música del móvil seguía sonando.

—Eso es cierto, no te dolerá. —repitió Castiel tratando de animarle.

— ¿Qué no me dolerá?—Respondió mirando sobre el hombro. La llamada se cortó. —Pero si voy a ver una maratón de pelis ñoñas a la sesión de las quinceañeras golfas, por el amor de dios. Perdón, Cass…. —De nuevo el móvil comenzó a sonar y Dean lo cogió al primer tono. —Voy, Sammy. Sí. Ahora. Sí, eso. Claro que me he acordado de comprarlas. No, Sam no estoy siendo sarcástico

 

Dean se despidió antes de ir hacia la salida. Frente a la puerta sujetó el pomo, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

— ¿Cass? ¿Pasa algo?

—No entiendo aún mucho sobre humanos, pero si algo te hace sentir tan mal ¿no deberías decírselo? La sinceridad fomenta el compañerismo. Lo pone en este libro. — Castiel abrió la gabardina y sacó un tomo de una enciclopedia sobre psicología.

—O fomenta la mala hostia. —Dean se apresuró a disculparse de nuevo.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Dean?

— ¿Puedes hacer que deje de odiar las películas ñoñas donde una tía tonta se enamora de un tío que no le conviene y cuyo mayor pecado es beber batidos de fresa?

Castiel negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Pues entonces lo que necesito es un milagro. 

Dean se despidió del ángel y fue a la habitación de hotel que compartía con su hermano. Sam estaba tumbado boca abajo. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre un puño mientras sus ojos se movían devorando el libro con avidez, Crepúsculo como no. Cuando algo le excitaba se mordía los labios como en aquel momento. Así puesto sobre la cama que compartían quiso pasar sus manos por su redondeado trasero, pero ese no era el tipo de relación que tenían y no era que Sam no quisiera sino que Dean había decidido ser el ‘Hermano’ sensato. Lo suyo no podía ser y punto. 

Dean se acercó despacio y se sentó junto a Sam. No podía creerse lo que tendría que hacer durante las próximas horas.

Sam se giró un poco, lo justo para poder verle, pero sin soltar el maldito libro: — ¿Las has traído?

Alzando la mano enseñó las entradas de cine para la maratón de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva que tenían que estar más que requeté sobadas. Ojala lo estuvieran tanto como para que no les dejaran pasar, pero eso sería mucho pedir.

 

La noche había empezado fatal. Sammy tenía unos morros de aquí te espero al saber que a él la peli y los personajes se la repateaban aparte de que no había escuchado ni una palabra cuando le había hablado de la saga. Compraron las bebidas, soportaron las miradas de las jovencitas que se daban codazos al verlos pasar y entraron. 

Parecía que había pasado una hora cuando en realidad solo habían sido unos minutos. Y lo peor de todo era que a esas alturas ya tenía claro que la niña era tonta y el otro un vampiro con dientes de leche y trastorno bipolar. El colmo llegó cuando Sam entre dientes le dijo que la indecisión del vampiro le recordaba a alguien.

 

Durante más de la mitad de la primera película Dean fue incapaz de cerrar la boca y con cada comentario más cabreaba a Sam y a algún marica chungo de la fila de atrás que no hacía más que chistarle. Dean se dio la vuelta para protestar y se quedó blanco como el vampiro bipolar. Dos filas más atrás Gabriel lo miraba con furia. Sabía que podía haberse callado, pero en la naturaleza de Dean el cerrar la boca cuando debía no existía: — ¿Pero tú qué haces viendo esta porquería para quinceañeras?

 

Dean sintió frío y los huevos de corbata mientras todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Era como si hubiera empezado una lluvia fina dentro del local. Una niebla espesa y negra los envolvió y lo último que recordó fue… una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que si el infierno le pareció duro esperara a ver lo que le deparaba el destino. 

 

****

Era de día, lo sabía porque la luz que entraba a raudales por el ventanal de su cuarto lo deslumbró al abrir los ojos. ¿Su cuarto? Dean se sentó aun sobre el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Esa no era su habitación… era la habitación del vampiro Edward que había visto en la pantalla. De un salto se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. A fuera se escuchan las voces de la familia Cullen. Si se quedaba le encontrarían, pero si salía se lo merendarían entre pan y pan. Buscó una estaca a su alrededor o algo con lo que poder cortarles las cabeza, pero no encontró nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica con el pelo moreno hasta los hombros lo miró de arriba abajo con cara divertida: — ¿Y esa ropa tan ridícula, Edward? ¿De donde la has sacado?

Dean ladeó la cabeza un poco y la miró dando un paso atrás: —Me la prestó un amigo.

La chica rió tapándose los labios. —Estas muy raro, Edward. Vete como quieras, pero sino nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clase. La chica se marchó dejándole un rato a solas.

¿Es que ella le veía físicamente como al Edward de la película?—Oh, Dios. Soy Pattinson.

 

A Dean no le quedaría más remedio que seguirles la corriente y rezar por salir vivo de allí.

****

Cuando llegó al instituto se sintió como una estrella de cine. Todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos de aquel colegió se giraban para verle a él y a sus hermanos… o primos, (en esa parte también se había quedado dormido). 

Pasó toda la mañana buscando a su hermano entre clase y clase y descubrió que tenía el poder de leer la mente a todo el mundo menos a sus hermanos o primos vampiros. Entró en la cafetería y buscó algo para comer, pero la cara de sus herma… lo que fueran le recordó que no comían. 

El megáfono se encendió con un sonoro y molesto ruido y los estudiantes se callaron. 

—Al habla… Ejemm. Ejemm. —El tío del megáfono, parecía que no había usado uno en su vida. Dean se tapó los oídos. La voz le sonaba familiar. —Los alumnos… Bella… La señorita Bella Swan … ¡Vaya! Se me ha caído el libro… la agenda. Ejemm. Y el señor Edward Cullen al despacho del director.

 

En la puerta del despacho se encontró con Sam. Su primera intención fue acercarse para saber si estaba bien, pero la cara de cabreo de su hermano lo mantuvo alejado. 

— ¿Hola? —Habló Dean.

—Hola. —Respondió Sam con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

— ¿Estás bien? Yo me he despertado en un nido de vampiros. —Dean se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar que más podía decir. Si le daba un poco de pena a lo mejor le perdonaba.

—Pues yo he tenido que lidiar con el padre de Bella que se había empeñado en que fuera con un vestido azul en lugar de estos vaqueros y la sudadera.

Dean silbó: —Tú ganas. 

—No quiero ganar, Dean, lo que quiero es empotrarte contra esa pared y sacudirte.

 

La secretaría apareció en el pasillo mirándoles sobre sus gafas de pasta dura: —A que esperan para entrar, jovencitos.

 

Entraron en el despacho y se encontraron de frente con Castiel.

—Sácanos de aquí, Cass. —Rogó Dean en cuanto le vio.

—No puedo.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? —Preguntaron a la vez.

—Tenéis que tener en cuenta que Gabriel os iba a dejar aquí para toda la eternidad. —A Dean le dio un escalofrío tan fuerte que pensó que se le partiría la espalda. —Hemos acordado que si conseguís reproducir alguna de las escenas de los dos protagonistas saldréis de aquí.

—No me jodas, Cass. —Protestó Dean.

—No sabría. —respondió Castiel mortalmente serio. —Tomad—El ángel dejó el primer libro de la saga sobre la mesa. —Empezareis ahora.

En el mismo instante en el que Dean cogió el libro se aparecieron en el aparcamiento de la escuela. 

 

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sam? —Preguntó Dean.

— ¿No tenías el libro? —Sam resopló. 

—Bueno, si tú lo has leído podríamos hacerme un resumen. Prometo leérmelo cuando salgamos de aquí. —Dean mostró su mejor sonrisa y se relajó un poco al ver como su hermano descruzaba los brazos.

 

—Vale. Para salir de aquí tendremos que trabajar en equipo.

—Claro, Sammy. Como en los viejos tiempos. Los hermanos Winchester vuelven a la carga.  
A Sam se le volvieron a hinchar las narices. Últimamente la palabra hermano no la llevaba bien. 

Dean se secó el sudor de las manos en el pantalón. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más nervioso se ponía y por consiguiente más la cagaba. 

 

—Bien, esta es la escena en la que tienes que parar la furgoneta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Dean como si no hablara su idioma.

—A ver. Dentro de unos minutos una furgoneta perderá el control. Página treinta y cinco.

Dean sacó el libro y lo miró alzando una ceja: — ¿Cuántas veces te has leído esta…? Vale, vale ya lo leo. —Sam le señaló un párrafo y él comenzó a leer. — “Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.”—Dean se detuvo al ver como Sam se acercaba a una furgoneta destartalada y se ponía en la parte trasera y de pronto escuchó aquel chirrido. Sam alzó la vista como ponía en el libro y Dean se volvió para mirar que estaba sucediendo. Al fondo una furgoneta azul derrapaba sobre el hielo e iba directamente hacia ellos. 

 

Dean empujó a su hermano apartándolo de la trayectoria. Sam se golpeó contra el suelo del parking, pero Dean se comió la puerta de la furgoneta y salió volando como Supercoco por encima, antes de aterrizar de morros contra el asfalto.

Todos los alumnos y profesores se acercaron para ayudar a su hermano al grito de pobre chica. Seguro que pensaban que él se había muerto. Dean se levantó sintiéndose como en las rebajas de enero y habló ceceando por la falta de dientes: —Eztoy bien… Eztoy bien…—No supo nunca que vino primero, si la llovizna con las nubes negras o la inconsciencia.

 

****

Se despertó de nuevo en la habitación de Edward. Ya no le dolía nada y todos sus dientes estaban en su sitio, pero cada poro de su piel rezumaba odio. 

—¡Castieeeeeeeel!

Cass se apareció tan de repente que casi le da un ataque al corazón.

—¿Me llamabais?

—¿Tú que crees, Cass?

—Sarcasmo humano, lo he leído también en el libro de psicología.

 

En ocasiones le partiría la cara. 

 

Sam se apareció junto a ellos en la habitación de Edward: —¿Qué leches…? Dean, ¿estás bien? 

 

—¿Por qué no hemos salido de esta farsa, Cass? —preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

 

—Lo he hablado con Gabriel y dice que la escena no está conseguida. Dice que Edward debía salvar a Bella…

—Y la salve, ¿no? —habló Dean señalando a su hermano. A Sam volvieron a hinchársele las narices.

—Hombre, la idea es que la salvara no que se matara en el intento. Tranquilos tenéis otra oportunidad. Ha dicho algo sobre un león enamorándose de una oveja estúpida.

A Sam se le iluminó la cara: —La escena en la que le muestra que es un monstruo, pero en realidad es algo hermoso.

—¿Hermoso? ¿Un vampiro? Sammy nosotros los cazamos…

—No hay tiempo para discusiones. —Exclamó Castiel. — Sam, Dean, tenéis que conseguir salir de aquí antes de que Gabriel quiera que os quedéis atrapados para siempre. 

 

****

Ambos fueron transportados hacía un claro en el bosque.

 

—Terminemos con esto. —Apremió Sam. —¿Dónde está el libro?

 

Dean se cacheó por todas partes, pero sólo encontró unas galletitas saladas y se las comió: —No está.

 

—Joeee. —Sam respiró profundamente. —Edward trae a Bella hasta aquí sobre la espalda…

—Hombre, Sam que has crecido a lo grande…

—Imbécil. Y una vez en el claro le dice que es un monstruo y que el motivo de que aunque pueda estar bajo la luz no se exponga es porque es una aberración.

 

—Lo entiendo. Bella, lo nuestro no puede ser. —Dean miró a Sam con todo el amor que sentía. —Soy un monstruo no sólo por lo que soy sino porque sé que no debería sentir esto por ti. Quiero que lo entiendas y huyas, pero al mismo tiempo te necesito junto a mí. Hoy, en este día, voy a enseñarte lo que realmente soy. 

—Camina hacia la luz. —Le animó Sam visiblemente conmovido. —Así mostrará Edward su verdadero ser.

Dean avanzó colocándose directamente bajo los rayos de sol. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar como si estuviera rodeado por un halo de poder celestial interrumpida solo por la voz de Dean. 

—¡No me jodas, pero si soy un puto gusiluz! —Dean notó una ligera llovizna y como el cielo se volvía negro otra vez. —No… ¡No! Qué sí, qué soy un monstruo, lo que tú digas. —Dean rogó, Sam rezó por no matarlo, pero las nubes les envolvieron haciéndoles desaparecer.

Y en el silencio de la noche sólo se escuchó: —Voy a matarte, Dean.

****

 

Ya era de noche cuando Dean subió por la pared apoyándose en el cubo de basura de la familia Swan para subir hasta su ventana. Estaba seguro de que el Cullen este tenía un súper poder como teletransportarse o volar, pero prefería no arriesgarse, también se suponía que podía parar el coche y casi acaba como un acordeón. 

Una vez dentro de la habitación tardó un poco en centrar la vista. Sam dormía cubierto tan solo por una fina sabana. En aquel momento se sintió como un sórdido pervertido entrando por la ventana para… Bueno, en realidad no sabía para qué. Si no se hubiera quedado dormido durante la película o hubiera leído un resumen del libro o tan solo hubiera escuchado a Sam. Dean suspiró. Si no hubiera perdido el libro. 

Un gemido desde la cama donde dormía Sam captó su atención. Los cabellos de su hermano estaban revueltos y le hacían desear enterrar sus dedos en ellos. La boca entre abierta le hizo lamer sus propios labios y cuando Sam se volvió para seguir durmiendo las sabanas se apartaron dejando a la vista un cuerpo de infarto. Los pectorales eran anchos y musculosos, su abdomen firme y su trasero embutido en aquellos shorts le hacían desear deslizar sus dedos entre la tela y apretar sus nalgas. ¡Oh, Dios! 

Los pantalones empezaban a asfixiar su entrepierna y tuvo que acomodarse el paquete. La estancia olía a Sam aunque no supiera describirlo. Se sentía tan miserable. Sam roncó ligeramente y hasta eso le pareció endiabladamente sexy. No sabía que había visto el padre de Bella cuando la acostó aquella noche, pero él sólo veía el infierno.

Sam abrió los ojos y fue como si se iluminara la habitación. «Mira que eres cursi» se dijo mientras se recolocaba la palpitante y dolorosa erección con una mano. 

—Me quedé dormido. —Dijo Sam con la voz soñolienta. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y recordó que ese era su pequeño Sammy, su hermano. —Acércate. Esta es la escena en la que tú y yo… Bueno en la que Edward y Bella se besan.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Lo había entendido fatal.

—Ahora es cuando me besas, Dean. —habló su hermano.

Sam se suponía que era la damisela en apuros, él, el vampiro sin alma y el poder de secar sus venas con solo pensarlo y aun así Dean estaba más asustado del poder que Sam tenía sobre él.

 

A punto de rozar sus labios Dean se apartó: —No, tú eres mi hermano, Sam —Exclamó pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos.

Sam lo sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la cama. Ambos de rodillas sobre el colchón. Sus respiraciones agitadas aunque en el rostro de su hermano menor, Dean veía como se le arrugaba el ceño.

—Solo un beso, Dean, y saldremos de aquí si tanto lo deseas. Después de esto no te volveré a molestar. Eso es lo que has querido siempre, ¿no?

Si él supiera lo que realmente quería estaría perdido desde hace años.

—Mírame. — Sam colocó una mano contra su mejilla haciendo que alzará la cabeza. Dean lo besó. Fue un beso rápido, un roce de labios.

Dean no había sentido nada y quiso creer que era porque sus sentimientos por su hermano nunca habían sido reales. 

— ¿Ya? —Sam no se molestó en disimular su decepción.

No había sucedido nada. Seguían sobre aquella cama el uno frente al otro. A lo mejor tenía que ser algo más intenso.

Dean cogió el rostro de su hermano entre las manos y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez más despacio, probando sus labio inferior, después el de arriba y después profundizando el beso con su lengua.

Sam lo apartó un poco: —Dean sólo tienes que…—otro besó más selló los ardientes labios de Sam. Sabía tan jodidamente bien.

«Es tu hermano» Habló una voz desagradable en la cabeza de Dean, pero sabía que sólo hacia eso para salir de allí, de otro modo nunca hubiera aceptado. 

—Dean…—Sam jadeó y él se sintió en el cielo por haberle arrancado su nombre en aquel tono suplicante. —sólo…sólo tenemos…—Sam apretó sus manos tras la espalda de su hermano mayor atrayéndole contra su cuerpo.

Recostados sobre la cama Dean recorrió su cuerpo. «Lo hacía sólo por salir de allí»   
¿Por qué había esperado tanto para tenerlo bajo él?

—Eres caliente como el infierno, Sammy. —Le dijo mientras Sam le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones y él retiraba la camisa de su hermano.

Desnudos sus cuerpos se frotaban descubriendo cada zona con la lengua, dientes y manos. Una vez más pensó que lo hacía por salir de allí, pero la verdad era que no le hubiera importado quedarse entre sus piernas para siempre.

 

Cuando terminaron Dean cayó al otro lado de Sam mientras ambos trataban de normalizar la respiración. La habitación olía a sudor y sexo, su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse. Sam se movió hasta quedar sentado contra el cabecero de la cama y Dean se alzó para revolver sus cabellos.

 

— ¿Qué sucede, Sammy? ¿Hey? Ya está, ¿no? En menos de lo que esperas nos iremos y…

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y Dean tuvo que reprimir su deseó de alzarse y morder sus labios, pero una vez fuera de aquel lugar todo tendría que ser como antes. Sam era su hermano y…

Sam se frotó el rostro con las manos como si intentara apartar algo. Con la cara tapada Dean no fue capaz de entender lo que había dicho, pero Sam lo repitió: —No vamos a salir de aquí, Dean.

—Estás bromeando… Después de lo que…

—La autora del libro es mormona… y en realidad—Sam se mordió los labios otra vez. —Bella y Edward… Ellos sólo lo hacen cuando están casados… Yo… Intenté…

Dean se levantó de golpe sin impórtale el echo de estar totalmente en pelotas. Joder acababa de tirarse a su hermano, la cantidad de ropa le pareció irrelevante. 

— ¿Qué coño esperabas para decírmelo, Sam?

 

Dean nunca había tenido nada más claro, odia a la Meyer y a todos sus malditos libros, las películas y hasta la versión en audio.

—Eso sí que no. Me habré equivocado muchas veces en todos mis años de vida, pero no voy a cargar con esto. Para que fuera culpa mía debería haberte violado y lo único que recuerdo es a mí diciendo que sólo era un beso.

—Joder, Sammy.

Sam también se levantó mientras se ponía la ropa, tan furioso que la camiseta se la puso al revés. —Joder, Dean. —Gritó él. 

Un ruido fuera de la habitación captó la atención de los dos hombres. El padre de Bella debía haberles oído discutir sino algo peor y subía por las escaleras con el rifle de asalto.

—Joder. —Gritaron al unísono.

—Por la ventana. —Ordenó Sam y hasta que vio la caída a Dean la idea le había parecido genial. ¿Dónde estaba ese fundido en negro cuando lo necesitaban?

 

El picaporte se movió, pero la puerta no llegó a abrirse. Gracias al cielo Sam había recordado cerrar: —Bella, hija ¿estás bien? He oído voces. 

—Ha sido la tele, papa.

—Pero si no tienes. Abre inmediatamente.

—Salta, Dean. —Habló en un susurró mientras se ponía una bata rosa y unas zapatillas con pompones. —Salta o te tiro.

Dean saltó y él y su trasero aterrizaron sobre los rosales. Con suerte en uno o dos meses se habría sacado todas las espinas del culo. De nuevo notó esa sensación a humedad y como el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor, pero la escena en la que estaba siguió sin desaparecer. Un carraspeó a sus espaldas le erizó hasta el ultimo pelo del cuerpo. Resultó que la humedad que sentía sobre su piel no era la del fundido en negro sino los aspersores del jardín de los Swan. Lentamente giró la cabeza viendo al hombre lobo mirándole como si se lo fuera a comer, pero sin ninguna connotación sexual.

—Pervertido. —Exclamó el licántropo y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el muchacho le diera la paliza de su vida.

 

Tumbado boca arriba en mitad de los arbustos el fundido en negro tampoco llegó. Castiel se apareció, lo tapó con la gabardina y lo materializó en la mansión de los Cullen. 

—Cass… 

—Sí, Dean. —Cass se acercó hasta la cama para escucharle mejor.

—Sabes que no te pediría esto sino lo necesitara. —Si no fuera porque todo le dolía tanto pensaría que la respiración de Castiel se había echó más agitada. —Se me han clavado unas espinas en el…

—Eh… esto…Me llama Dios, Dean. Tengo que marcharme. —se excusó Castiel.

—Pero si Dios ha desaparecido… se bajó a la tierra para escribir novelas porno y nos abandonó…

—Pues… me llama Gabriel. —Castiel desapareció y con él sus esperanzas de volver a sentarse. Sintió un hormigueó en la nariz y de nuevo la lluvia fina y las negras nubes y después. 

En la oscuridad de la noche un grito desesperado se propagó por todo el pueblo.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —gritó Dean una y otra vez.

 

****

Epilogo : 

Roma, día de la celebración más importante. Sam discute con su hermano sobre la siguiente escena. No saben cuantos días llevan, pero hasta Sam está harto de estar allí.

—Pues tendrás que hacer esto, Dean. —Gruñó Sam mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano con una túnica roja. Ambos entre dos columnas de la iglesia del vaticano.—Cuando estén en plena ceremonia tratas de salir delante de todos los feligreses con la idea de que al quitarte la túnica te vean brillando bajo los rayos del sol y entonces…

—Que no salgo desnudo, hombre.

—Yo llegaré a tiempo para rescatarte, Dean, no seas crio. 

—A ti no es al que hostiaron hace un rato en las catacumbas. 

—Bella es inmune a sus poderes, no tengo la culpa. Si no me hubieras mordido en la fiesta ya no estaríamos aquí.

—Como coja a la Meyer le arranco los pelos. Qué no salgo, si aún nos quedan dos libros.

A Sam… se le hincharon las narices, again: —Ni hablar. Ni tú querrías casarte conmigo ni yo tener a tus hijos, así que ya te estás quedando en pelotas que por mí como si te viola la masa enfebrecida. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Y el plan era bueno, la idea genial, pero… 

Después de que Sam se colocara al otro lado de la plaza abarrotada de gente. Dean se acercó hasta el rellano de la puerta dispuesto a salir. Retiró la capa de sus hombros y dio un paso hacia la luz del día. Sam comenzó a correr atravesando océanos de gente y mares de tiempo para conseguir llegar y cubrir a Dean con su cuerpo (vamos, se los fue llevando a todos por delante). Sí, eso hizo, pero tal vez debió calcular que la velocidad, el impulso y la frenada empujarían a su hermano, en medio de la iglesia abarrotada de gente, en pelotas.  
Dean abrió los ojos y parpadeó viendo a su hermano frente a él: — ¿Dónde estamos? 

—En el infierno. —Contestó su Sam. —Reza porque la escena se termine pronto o llama a Castiel porque esta noche dormimos en la cárcel por exhibicionismo.

 

Sam vio a Gabriel entre la multitud y se alzó soltando a su hermano. Dean cayó golpeándose contra el suelo. 

—Hostias. —Exclamó Dean.

Y Sam lo fulminó con la mirada mientras trataba de mantener a raya a quien intentara acercarse a ellos.

Gabriel se carcajeó y el escenario cambió por su vieja habitación de Hotel: —Veo que no saldréis nunca de aquí y no soy tan malo como pensáis. Bueno la realidad es que me duele la tripa de tanto reírme y prefiero guardaros para algo mejor. Dean se fue acercando hacía donde guardaban las armas. Abrió el cajón sin hacer ruido, pero no encontró lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Harry Potter? —Preguntó el mayor de los Winchester sacando un libro pequeño.

Gabriel sonrió, una sonrisa malévola y sórdida. —Es sólo un libro, Dean. No puede hacerte más daño.


End file.
